Change In Fate
by Toadmiffle
Summary: Link isn't prepared for his first meeting with the self proclaimed Demon Lord. However Ghirahim does stay true to his word about not murdering Link. He also stays true to beating Link within an inch of his life and even accidentally taking his life
1. Chapter 1

I walk through the large gold and aqua doors not sure what to expect. I go in and the automatically close behind me. Creepy. I look around and see nothing out of the ordinary until a huge golden glow blinds me.

Now what the hell was that?!

A white dude with a red cape appears. He groans and almost throws his sword against the wall until it disappears in to hundreds of diamonds.

"Look who it is...I thought that tornado I stirred up would have tossed and torn you apart, yet here you are not in pieces. Not that your life or death has any consequence. It's just the girl that matters now, and I can sense her here ... just beyond this door. Yes we plucked her majesty from her perch in the clouds, and now she's ours."

What is he talking about? Zelda? Why does he want her? And why does he keep making strange noises...

"Oh, but listen to me. I'm being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the demon lord who presides over this land you look down upon, this world you call the surface. You may call me Ghirahim. In truth I much prefer to be indulged by my full name: Lord Ghirahim. But I'm not fussy."

Ughg he is really getting on my nerves. I draw my sword.

"Did you really just draw your sword? Foolish boy. By all rights the girl should have fallen into our hands already. She was nearly ours when that loathsome servant of the goddess snatched her away. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel inside? Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!"

The room flashed blue with his emotions. He disappeared leaving a few diamonds behind that quickly disappear. I look around but can't spot him.

"This turn of event has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed"

Wait what?!

Slowly he creeps up behind me and whispers into my ear.

"Still...it hardly seems fair, being off my position to take all of my anger out on you. Which is why I promise up front not to murder you."

What!

"No I'll just beat you within an inch of your life!"

With that he sticks his tongue out nearly licking the side of my face. I turn and get as far away from the creep o as I can, and I pant. He lifts his arms up and his cape disappears. He then snaps and a black sword comes to existence. Finally time to fight.

I have gained many large cuts on my front and back and I have lost a lot of blood. Suddenly he's gone and I can't locate him. I turn around but it's to late he has flipped his sword around and whacks me hard on my temple. I see stars, fall, and land hard on my butt.

"Night, Night"

Before I can react he hits me again on the temple and I pass out completely.


	2. Chapter 2

My vision is returning although I'm hallucinating (unless there really are remlits and kikwi's flying around).Where am I what happened? All I know is I was probably hit on the head. Once Fledge hit me and knocked me out when he threw his weights...

"Well look who finally got up"

"Who are you? Where are? What do you want?"

"Well first off you are in no position to ask questions as that is my job. Uh I guess I will have to repeat myself. I am the demon lord who presides over this land you look down upon, this world you call the surface. You may call me Ghirahim. In truth I much prefer to be indulged by my full name: Lord Ghirahim. But I'm not fussy."

"W-what do you want with me?"

"Simple: Information. Now come with me please"

"...why...where are we go-"

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT ASK QUESTIONS! If there is one thing that annoys me it is people that do not listen. Now COME!"

"What if I don't?"

"Well let me ask you something. Do you like pain or being in pain?"

"Wha- well no I gues-"

"Well it's simple, if you want to be in pain don't listen, if you don't want to be in pain listen. Got it?"

" I guess s-"

"Great now pick"

I follow him, but slowly and cautiously. I have no idea what's coming.

After twisting and turning through many long hallways we finally turn into a door. It is a plain circular room. The ceiling has many intricate designs as do the walls. The next thing I notice is there is a chair in the middle.

"Go sit."

Skeptically I oblige and have a seat. There are leather restraints were my wrists and ankles rest. He comes over but I know what he's going to do. I stand on the chair and propel myself off of it and over whatshisface and I sprint to the door. I quickly hurry out and I just keep going. I don't check to see if he's coming I just run, and run and run. He somehow appears in front of me (magic?) so I turn and head back, he once again teleports in front of me and I back up in to the dead end's corner. I squat down and cover my head with my hands.

He roughly grabs both of my hands and drags me back. I now put all of my weight in to my heels, to slow his efforts. He drops my hands and kicks me hard in my stomach knocking the air out of me , temporarily distracting me by more important matter (breathing!).

We finally get back to the room and I am still fighting to get the precious air into my struggling lungs. He throws me to the chair and straps me down. He pulls all four straps tight and then goes back and tightens the by another whole hole. He snaps and a chair appears opposite to mine.

"Now to start"

He has a smirk on his face. He's enjoying this.

"I will ask you one last time: Why are you down on the surface?!"

"..."

He snaps and the chair electrifies once more. My muscles go tense and breathing seems impossible. I can feel my heart beating in an irregular pattern. This shock lasts for what feels like hours but is really only a minute.

"I suppose that shall be all for today. We will continue tomorrow where we left off."

He walks towards the door.

"Wait! You're just gonna leave me like this?"

"Yup"

He snaps his fingers and is gone. I shortly fall asleep, my body needs the rest.

"Good morning...hmm I seem to be lacking your name. Care to share?"

"Hmm what?" I'm not even awake.

"What is your name?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm asking! Don't question my authority! Now your name."

"No"

"What?"

"No

"Care to repeat that?"

"I said NO, now mind your own business!"

I don't know what happened, all I know is my face is burning.

"Yo-you slapped me?!"

"Yes, yes I did. Had you listened to your master that wouldn't have happen. So care to share?"

"You are not my master and I do not share personal information with strangers."

"Oh why I adda!"

He snaps and just like yesterday the chair becomes electrified. Only today it doesn't last of seconds it lasts for minutes.

_He's really gonna do it. He's gonna kill me. He's being merciless._

Just when I think my body is going to rupture I can't help but yell out.

"OK, you win."

He stops shocking me.

"So what is your name?"

"Link, my name is link."

Finally! I have gotten him to say his name.

"Link"

I love the way it sounds on my tongue.

"Link, Link, Link. Now Link tell me where do you live?"

"I ..."

I raise my fingers ready to snap. He gulps.

"I'm from Skyloft"

"You mean to say you are a skychild?"

"Huh what I dunno I guess."

Oh this keeps getting better and better.

"Now skychild it is time to break that defiant attitude. Piece by piece."

I grin


	3. Chapter 3

"Now I have a few more questions and I expect answers. First question- Why are you down on the surface?"

What do I say? He said he wanted answers, he didn't say anything about lying. I stare him in the eye and answer.

"I- I was looking for something."

He contemplates trying to figure out if I am being truthful.

"Something or _someone_?"

"Something"

My voice is shaky and I am sure he will detect my lying.

"What?"

"What what?"

"What are you looking for?"

My mind goes blank.

"Uh um I was I mean am looking for uh well um hu-"

"You honestly can't answer that can you!? You lying worm!"

He punches me hard in the check, and then kicks me hard in my gut. The wind is knocked out of me and I cough struggling to get back the air I lost. I taste blood in my mouth and don't hesitate to spit it out. Right on to Ghirahim's white suite.

"Why you little brat!"

He's infuriated.

"Well if you didn't punch me I wouldn't have coughed and chocked on my own blood!"

I try to sound tough but it comes out soft and weak. He realizes this and picks up on it. A single tear rolls down my check. He licks it off and my body shudders.

"Oh sky child, how I crave your blood. Now tell me the truth or deal with the pain"

"You said you wanted answers, you didn't say anything about not lying!"

I earn myself another slap.

"Link, you obviously are not learning so I will have to teach you how to act around your master"

"You are not my master! And I am not your...your..."

"Pet"

"Yes! I am not your pet!"

I earn myself a 3rd slap. He snaps his fingers and the once soft leather restraints turn to metal cuffs that are digging in to my skin. He comes over and once again tightens the restraints. I don't need to struggle to cut myself, they are so snug they do it themselves.

I feel the blood trickle down my wrist and the demon freak licks it up.

"Now how can I teach you a lesson? Let's see what are you scared of? Snakes?"

My face is blank

"Whip?"

"Sword?"

"Drowning?"

My once blank face shows little emotion, but it's enough for him to pick up on.

"Perfect"

_No, not perfect_

** Later at Lake Floria**

My hands are restrained by handcuffs and are still bleeding from before, and finally after what feels like hours we awake at Lake Floria. There is a lead attached to the handcuffs so he can lead me.

"Sit on that rock."

I grudgingly obey.

"Now open your mouth."

"What?"

When I'm saying what he forces a cold piece of metal into my mouth and somehow locks it. Now I'm like a human horse, seeing as a have a bridle in my mouth. He gently tugs on it telling me to walk on and I do The pain from a little tug is bad so a really big tug...I try not to think about it. He leads me into the water, and at the first touch my body shivers.

He keeps going in deeper and deeper, and keeps tugging me in with him. When the ice water get's to my waist I'm to cold to continue on so I stop. He gives the bridle a light tug. I stand still and prepare for the pain to come. He gives a larger tug, but I still don't budge.

I hear him sigh. He then gives a huge tug and I fall forward face first in to the ice water. I quickly get up, and immediately start shivering. My mouth is bleeding and I attempt to spit the blood out into the water but the metal bit prevents it. Instead the bloody drool slowly rolls down my face. I hear Ghirahim snickering.

We keep going in deeper and deeper until I can no longer feel the bottom. Ghirahim can as he is a foot or so taller than me. My head is freezing, and I can't help but shiver.

"Ah is the skychild cold? Here this will fix that"

He roughly grabs the back of my neck and dunks me under. I wasn't prepared and before I can react I breath in swallowing tins of water. The urge to breath once again get's too much and I breath in. But I only succeed in swallowing more water. My lungs are about to burst. Just as my vision starts going blurry I am pulled up, but only quick enough to take one breath before I am once again submerged.

"Are you ready to talk yet Link?"

"No" I weakly manage out in between coughs.

"OK then we'll continue I can keep this up all day, but you on the other hand"

I'm dunked for the 4th time.

What is this? Why has Link stopped struggling? Has he gave up? Or...

I quickly pull him up. He confirms my suspicion. He's not breathing. I teleport us to the beach and start doing CPR using my foot while standing up. I hear some ribs cracks but he'll manage. Eventually he coughs out the water (which is a lot) and begins breathing semi-normal. I lean down to feel for a pulse, he has one but it's weak and irregular. Even though he coughed the water up he is not conscious.

_Uh better take him back home so we can continue..._


	4. Chapter 4

My mind is white and foggy; far off detached from my body. I don't remember what happened, I don't remember where I am, I don't remember. The fog begins to dissipate and the bright light becomes more clear and brighter.

The white blur finally begins to come back into focus. I am awake but leave my eyes shut as I hear talking in the distance.

"He's in a coma."

"Whats that?!" Spat Ghirahim

"It's a state of deep unconsciousness that can last for prolonged times. It's usually caused by serious injury...Do you know what happened to him?"

"No I just found him lying outside"

_Liar_

Somebody gently lifts my head up.

"These bruises prove a struggle."

How long have I been out? Who's voice is that? Ghirawhatshisname but there's someone else. But who? He gently sets my head down.

Silence. He caresses my face making my jump as I was not expecting it. He already knew I was awake, know he's just proving his point.

"Link, Link, Link. What to do with Link"


	5. Chapter 5

Eavesdropping and staying still and quiet is a lot of work for my exhausted body. Before I can even reply to Ghira-something my weakened body is overtaken by sleep.

Since my goal when I took the obnoxious Skychild to the lake was to break him I guess you could say that I was somewhat successful. However I might have slightly over done it. After doing some interesting CPR I brought him back to my mansion to see what his problem was. Honestly the child was so greedy some times! I was even kind enough to do CPR on him but no that wasn't enough for his high standards. I walk down the hallway with his limp body swaying in my hands.

Link has been unconscious for 3. Whole. Days! Does he know how much he makes sick with anger!? Since he has been no fun lately I've taken the chance to revive my master. With the so called hero out of the way it was almost too easy. Even if he stood in the way he wouldn't last long as I have already proven.

Master was miserable yesterday and spent the day in the study yelling at anything and everything. Living or not. Hoping Master is in a much better mood I skip down to his bedroom. I arrive outside and here no screaming so I knock.

"Come in."

I slowly open the door and quietly shut it behind me.

"Good morning Master. I hope you slept well."

While saying this I bow.

"What do you want Ghirahim?"

The one thing I dislike about my Master is that he is the only person that can see through me. He knows when I want something, when I don't feel good, when somethings on my mind. This can be nice at times when something is bothering me and I don't want to bring it up but at times like these when I want something he sees right through me.

"I was wondering Master if you could possibly check on my latest pet. He was supposedly the hero chosen by the Goddess but as you know posed no threat to me. He's been unconscious for almost four days I believe and I'm just dying to start playing with him again!"

"Ghirahim, how many times do I have to tell you to take better care of your pets? How did this come about? I highly doubt you just found him unconscious."

I really do need to take better care of my pets since it seems I have gone through so many. Master has only ever had one. Me.

"I was trying to get him to tell me where the Spirit maiden was Master but he was being stubborn and wouldn't speak! It isn't my fault that humans are so weak. I was just-"

"Ghirahim you fully know how much humans can tolerate before they snap. They aren't nearly as tough as us demons thus you can't try to break him like you would a demon. However if he really means this much to you I suppose I could take a look at him. But you must take better care! If he dies due to you, you will never get another pet. Am I clear?"

I let out a deep sigh, hoping Master won't hear it.

"Yes Master. Thank you Master." I bow once again.

We leave his room together and head down to see the skychild.

"He's in a coma."

"What's that?!" I spit a little too harshly which earns me a glare from my Master.

"It's a state of deep unconsciousness that can last for prolonged times. It's usually caused by serious injury. What did you do to get him to this state."

My Masters tone is low and quiet. The one I fear the most. The one he uses rarely, only when he's on the verge of what I call mental explosions.

"I..I...He was disrespecting you and I couldn't stand it! He stood in my way of resuscitating you! He wouldn't talk thus not helping I didn't-"

I get cut off when my Master lets out a long sigh. He does that in an attempt to control his temper. May I add a future attempt. He walks over and picks the brat's head up, however much too kindly for my liking.

"Look at this Ghirahim! This is not you attempting to get information! This is you bringing a kid that had no say in his destiny to the brim of death!"

Master was furious but not as bad as usual. Master looks at things in a way I could never imagine them. He surprises me at times at how nice he can truly be and who he is being nice to.

"Ghirahim you know how I feel about things like this."

"I apologize Master. I suppose in the excitement of resuscitating you it slipped my mind."

"Uh, just. Just let him rest for awhile. Later you and I need to have a long talk." I sigh not looking forward to that one bit. Master takes his leave and I bow even though he can't see it.

I set my hand on the boy's face causing him to jump. If he was stupid enough to believe that I wouldn't notice he was awake he had another thing coming. However before I can release my anger on him, Master's words ring in my ear.

I lower my head and whisper in his ear.

"Link, link, link. What to do with Link." With that I too take my leave.


	6. Chapter 6

Vulnerable. That is how I feel. I heard there whole conversation regarding me. Now I'm just even more confused. What happened to me? Where am I? Suddenly the door creaks open. I attempt to slow my breathing and appear to be sleeping but whoever comes in quickly sees through my act.

"I know you are awake child."

I don't acknowledge him and he let's out a deep sigh. He begins to walk over and the whole room shakes in time with his footsteps.

"I brought you some food."

The sheets on the bed get displaced and I panic. I rip the sheets off of me and clumsily fall from the high bed. Still panicking I heave myself to my feet my when I find the source of my panic. A...a beast stands before me. His hair is orange and moves as if it were water in a raging river. Occasionally a streak of yellow will roll by. He towers over me and could crush me under his massive feet. I can't help but let out a gasp. I back up but trip over my own feet and land on the ground with an omph.

He seems amused by my actions and shows a tiny smirk. His teeth are black just like his skin. Or rather his scales. The longer I look at him the more confused I get. I crawl backwards away from that thing until I hit the wall.

"Get away from me!"

"Calm down, Link"

"How do you know my name!? How are you? What do you want with me!?"

Suddenly I hear light footsteps that sound like they are coming this way. Then a strange looking man that looks vaguely familiar appears in the room.

"Master I thought I asked you to leave MY pet alone?!"

"Calm yourself Ghirahim, I merely came to check on him"

"But you said..."

While the two weirdos are arguing with each other I decide to make my move. I slowly clamber to my feet. The others take no notice of my actions. Then I begin to shuffle my way to the door. Inch by inch. When the open door is just a few feet away I run for it. Someone behind me finally takes notice and yells at me but I take no interest. I'm already half way down this stretch of corridor. I hear footsteps behind me and risk a quick glance behind me to see what is going on. The Bokoblins that I had to deal with back in Faron Woods are now giving chase. Even without my sword this should pose no problem, however theses ones have bows.

I dig deep in myself and find the strength to go faster I round the corner just as I hear arrows collide with the space where I was just moments ago. They screech in outrage of missing their target. I pray to the goddess that they won't have very good aim. However my pleas are not answered. I feel a sharp pain in my abdomen. When I look down I am horrified. An arrow just went right through me. My blood has already soaked the area near the arrow. I fall to my knees, because at the moment my only goal is to keep breathing. The Bokoblins that were chasing me turn around and start screeching, this time in joy. I roll on to my side and carefully place my hands around the arrow in an attempt to stop or at least slow the bleeding.

I want to throw up but I know that that would not help the current situation. The adrenalin is quickly leaving me and all too soon the pain catches up with me. I can't help but let out a blood curdling scream that I did not know I was capable of. I hear footsteps quickly approaching behind me but show no interest. The last thing I remember is feeling cold tears slowly cascading down my scrunched up face.

"Oh my goddess!"

I can't help but yell out as I see my pet skychild lying in a pool of his blood that is quickly growing. When I finally reach him I get to see firsthand the damage. An arrow sticks out of his torso and there is what appears to be a waterfall of blood. Any other time I would take pleasure in seeing one of my pets in pain but not my NEW pet that just recovered. I walk around him and for the first time ever, I see his face. After watching him for awhile before I fought him in the skyview temple I already knew that he was strong, especially mentally. A few times he had got banged up pretty bad but showed almost no reaction except the rare facial expression. That is why when I see him crying I know he is on his death bed.

The eyes that were once bright blue, that shone with strength and defiance slowly peer up at me. However they are now dull and lifeless.

"P..pl..pleas"

He can't even get the whole word out. In his final moments he asks me (whom he recognizes as his enemy) no begs me for help. That alone shows his desperation. His want to live. His need to live. His empty eyes look at the carpet and slowly close. At the same time his breathing slows but does not cease yet.


	7. Chapter 7

I hear voices but they are far away and seem to be talking in a foreign language. The world around me is white yet blurry. I feel nothing; no pain, no fear and for the first time in my life I feel truly happy. However to my dislike, the once white area darkens in colour until it is as dark as the midnight sky. Then nothing.

As gently as I can I remove the arrow from Link's mutilated body. The arrow itself is covered in blood. The wound whoever seems to slowly stop it's profound bleeding. Maybe he simply has no more blood to lose. His already pathetic breathes get even shallower. I conjure up one of his strange potion like things and struggle to get it down his throat.

His final words and actions vividly replay over and over in my mind. Was he begging me to save him or end his misery? Did he even recognize me as his enemy or in his final conscious seconds did I appear to him as a friend?

The potion thing begins to work as the gaping whole in him slowly weaves shut. However I know that one potion will not be nearly enough to save someone so injured. Suddenly to my horror he stops breathing. I start pounding on his chest with my hands probably doing more harm than good. After about a minute of this he is still not breathing.

For the first time in my life I let the tears flow. As much as he was my enemy he was a child. He didn't want any of this to happen. He didn't have a say in his life. Even before he was born his fate was decided. He was doomed from the start. I pick up his lifeless body and sob into his shoulders.


	8. Chapter 8

I stand up and carry his lifeless body to my chambers. I gently set him down and pull the cover over him. I hope that somehow due to some freak occurrence he will pull through. I quietly shut the door behind me.

This is all my fault. If I hadn't of captured him. If I hadn't of tortured him. If I had left Master in charge of his healing. If I hadn't of argued with Master in front of him he wouldn't have had a chance to escape. If my stupid moronic minions could listen to a simple instruction of not hurting the boy he would be fine.

_If, if, if._

After trying, and might I add failing miserably, to sleep I decide to go and check on the skychild. The skychild who was dead last time I saw him. I don't know what I'm hoping to see. That when I walk in he's fine and throws a pillow? Or stabs me with an arrow and says 'see how you like it'. However when I enter the room I did not expect to see what I see, or in this case what I fail to see: a body.

It feels as if I may vomit or pass out. Possibly both. How can a dead body just disappear?! Master is out on business and I used magic on the door so only I could open it. Where the hell is the body of my supposed dead pet?!

I sneak through the shadows hiding at any noise. I open door after door, after door to find nothing. At least not what I'm looking for. Just when I am about to give up. To finally accept defeat for the first time in history. I find it. I slink in and quietly shut the door behind me. There lying motionlessly in a king four poster bed lies the supposed hero. I however don't believe he deserves the title. After all he had to be rescued by me.

Why am I even rescuing him? He can't possibly be the legendary hero. He's far too weak. He will only need to be rescued once again. Last time I checked 'rescuing hero' was definitely not in my job description. I let out a frustrated sigh and pick up it's body. I slip out the door I came in and backtrack out of the mansion to my safe spot.


	9. Chapter 9

Once back to the sealed temple I place the boy on the ground, though a little rougher than necessary.

"Impa be gentle! He doesn't need more injures."

"Your Grace, he isn't breathing. He hasn't been since I found him. I think it's tool late."

"I have to try. He's already done so much for me. For us. For everyone." I sigh, frustrated by her persistence. Yet I also admire her for it.

"I shall leave you alone then." She nods in agreement with me taking my leave. I bow and leave her to waste her time and her energy.

What does she see in him anyway? Ever since I first met up with her she was also concerned about him. Constantly asking where he was, what he was doing and when she would finally get to see him and try to explain. I always try to keep her happy saying he was coming behind us and that he was fine. That he had his own role to fulfil. She could sometimes pick up on my lies though. Like me, when he was near enough she too could tell of his well being.

When she awoke me in the middle of the night I thought she had heard something. In truth she came to tell me of a vision she had with the hero. He was trapped somewhere by someone with a very interesting aura. She had also said that he was gravely wounded and would not be able to escape without assistance. That was an understatement. She had been the one volunteering to go. When I denied her this wish she told me that then I had to go if she wasn't allowed. I grudgingly obliged.

When I finally found the boy after what seemed like hours, I was in shock for his state of well being, or lack off. He wasn't breathing. He had no pulse. He was dead. Zelda had only mentioned 'gravely injured' not actually dead. I saw no point in bringing his useless body back but I knew that if I didn't Her Grace would be enraged. A few times on our travels she had shown remarkable magic abilities. Once she had even healed an injured bird. She also told me a story about one day when she had to save someone (wouldn't say who) with her Loftwing but the bird was seriously hurt after. However later that day the bird was like new.

I wonder why she cares so much for the useless boy. Why she is so set on reviving him. Why she wants to save him when he should be the one saving her.

I think back to the day I healed my Loftwing. I try to remember what I did, how I somehow managed to use my magic to save her. However I can't remember how I actually triggered my magic. I hold his lifeless hands in mine, lay my head on his chest and cry.

I'm starting to think one of my stupid minions disposed of Link's corpse but then out of nowhere I can sense his aura once again. It;s far away and faint but it's there. How the hell did he come back from the dead?! He has been dead for over ten hours! You don't just suddenly came back to life. I snap my fingers and in an instant I am out of my mansion, on the trail of the skychild. He will be mine.

After trying everything I can think of I decide to take a break and head out to find and speak to Impa. After leaving the room where Link rests my vision suddenly clouds over. It's like the day I fell to the Surface. The skies were clear but out of nowhere a storm. Through my fading vision I try to find Impa. I try to call out her name but no noises come from my throat. Then Impa comes into sight, or at least I'm pretty sure it's Impa. Now my vision is almost completely gone, when my legs suddenly give out and I feel myself falling and falling. I believe someone just shouted my name but I can't be sure. The impact of the ground meeting my body never comes.

Pain. That is all I can remember. However the harder the think I realize that I can't feel anything at the moment. This baffles me as I remember seeing blood and feeling great pain. Pain I have never felt before. Maybe it was all a dream. Just a very realistic dream or I suppose nightmare. I try to open my eyes but they are assaulted by the rooms brightness and I immediately clamp them shut. Keeping my eyes closed I try to roll over. I manage to get to my stomach and slowly am able to get to my hands and knees. I open my eyes slightly, resiting the immediate urge to shut them. I slowly get to my feet, though once on them waver slightly like a poorly built building. My back feels light and I realize all of my equipment is missing. My sword, shield, bug and potions. I spot a closed door and make my way towards it.

After standing in front of the door for a few moments debating whether or not to open it I give in to temptation and shove the door open. My eyes thank me as the room as not as bright as the previous one. Then I recognize where I am. It's the sealed temple. The place where I first landed in my search for Zelda.

_Zelda_

Out walks Zelda.


	10. Chapter 10

"Link!" She runs over and roughly lands on the ground beside me. She tightly wraps her arms around me and I can't help to not cry out as pain courses through my veins. Upon hearing my discomfort she quickly let's go.

"Sorry Link. I guess I'm just excited to see you again." Her light blue eyes stare into mine and I see something foreign flash in them. Pain. I can't tell if it's for me or it's her own and for some reason this deeply bothers me. Before I can contemplate it anymore she pulls me from my thoughts by gently placing a hand on my check. I struggle but manage to lift up my own shaky hand an lay it over hers.

I savour the peaceful moment but know that I have to ask her what has happened.

"Zelda. Zelda what happened? What's goi-"

"Shh just try to relax Link. It's OK, you're safe here," she takes a deep breath and continues, "I could sense you were in trouble. I don't know how I knew I just felt it. Anyway I sent Impa out to look for you. She's a Sheikah. The Sheikah were asked, by the goddess, to protect...to protect me. She found you and you were ugh well you were in really bad condition. We didn't think you'd make it. Yet somehow you did."

"So what happens now?" She thinks for a few minutes before answering.

"Well you need to recover some more and then continue on what you were doing before. Impa told me that you and I both have very different missions that are both very important. She also said that they're somehow connected, though she wouldn't explain anymore. Anyway I should let you get some more rest. Goddess knows you need it."

She stands up and begins to walk out of the room. Just before she leaves she turns back around to me.

"Goodnight Link" She gives me a reassuring smile and gently closes the door. The sleep that I had been fighting off during her speech I now welcome gladly.

_The room is dark and reeks of something I can't quite place. I can feel air moving around me but can't feel the ground beneath me. It is then that I realize I am dangling from restraints. I struggle wanting desperately to be anywhere but here. I hear a noise behind me and I attempt to turn around and see what caused it but the restraints do not allow it. Suddenly a diabolical laugh tears through the air and I immediately know the source of the noise._

I jump awake and quickly examine the room to make sure that my dream, or rather nightmare, was all in my mind. Across the room I see a shadow that seems to be moving and I hastily through the covers off me and somehow manage to get to my feet. The wall contacts with my back and I stop. Then I realize that the shadow is walking toward me. The shadow steps into the light and I feel my heart stop beating. I open my mouth to scream but nothing comes out and once again, just like in my dream, a terrible all to familiar laugh tears through the room.


End file.
